puella_ludio_homura_magicafandomcom-20200213-history
CRAFT (POTIONS)
CRAFT (POTIONS) is an Arts & Crafts Skill used to produce POTION items. Its effects are passive, though some uses can use MP. AKEMI HOMURA learned this skill from Ye Most Ancioun Grimoire of Pociuns Mysticke and Fearsome, acquired via a request for a potions guidebook. Homura currently has CRAFT (POTIONS) at a GRAND MASTER I level, has 16 recipe slots unused, and is 440/960 to the next stage. This skill has been carried through the loops since first learned by Homura, primarily due to its ability to provide POTION OF MANA for removing Corruption/providing MP. Properties * Associated STATs: DEX / WIS * Cost: None * Prerequisites: None * Prerequisite For: None known Descriptions [CRAFT (POTIONS) }] {DEX/WIS} } } }} Equipment Homura has the following equipment which reduces the DC of a CRAFT (POTIONS) check by a total of 112 and the time needed by 2% per ingredient processed with the potionmaking kit. Notably, this allows each [POTION OF MANA] to be produced in the minimum possible time (30 seconds). [FILTER MASK OF CRAFT (POTIONS) OF IMPROVED EFFECT] * Status condition: N/A * A filter mask. * SPECIAL: CRAFT (POTIONS) - reduces original DC of a (POTIONS) check by 4. * SPECIAL: IMPROVED EFFECT - doubles effects. [GLOVES OF CRAFT (POTIONS) OF IMPROVED EFFECT] * Status condition: N/A * A pair of thick canvas gloves. * SPECIAL: CRAFT (POTIONS) - reduces original DC of a (POTIONS) check by 4. * SPECIAL: IMPROVED EFFECT - doubles effects. [HOOD OF CRAFT (POTIONS) OF IMPROVED EFFECT] * Status condition: N/A * A thick cloth hood. * SPECIAL: CRAFT (POTIONS) - reduces original DC of a (POTIONS) check by 4. * SPECIAL: IMPROVED EFFECT - doubles effects. [NECKLACE OF CRAFT (POTIONS) OF IMPROVED EFFECT] * Status condition: N/A * A bright silver necklace. * SPECIAL: CRAFT (POTIONS) - reduces original DC of a (POTIONS) check by 4. * SPECIAL: IMPROVED EFFECT - doubles effects. [SAFETY GOGGLES OF CRAFT (POTIONS) OF IMPROVED EFFECT] * Status condition: N/A * A pair of safety goggles. * SPECIAL: CRAFT (POTIONS) - reduces original DC of a (POTIONS) check by 4. * SPECIAL: IMPROVED EFFECT - doubles effects. [SHOES OF CRAFT (POTIONS) OF IMPROVED EFFECT] * Status condition: N/A * A pair of shoes. * SPECIAL: CRAFT (POTIONS) - reduces original DC of a (POTIONS) check by 4. * SPECIAL: IMPROVED EFFECT - doubles effects. [SUIT OF CRAFT (POTIONS) OF IMPROVED EFFECT] * Status condition: N/A * An overalls of thick canvas. * SPECIAL: CRAFT (POTIONS) - reduces original DC of a (POTIONS) check by 4. * SPECIAL: IMPROVED EFFECT - doubles effects. [CAULDRON OF CRAFT (POTIONS) OF IMPROVED EFFECT] * Status condition: N/A * A cauldron. * SPECIAL: CRAFT (POTIONS) - reduces original DC of a (POTIONS) check by 4. * SPECIAL: IMPROVED EFFECT - doubles effects. [LADLE OF CRAFT (POTIONS) OF IMPROVED EFFECT] * Status condition: N/A * A long wooden ladle. * SPECIAL: CRAFT (POTIONS) - reduces original DC of a (POTIONS) check by 4. * SPECIAL: IMPROVED EFFECT - doubles effects. [POTION STIRRER OF CRAFT (POTIONS) OF IMPROVED EFFECT] * Status condition: N/A * A glass stick, used for stirring things. * SPECIAL: CRAFT (POTIONS) - reduces original DC of a (POTIONS) check by 4. * SPECIAL: IMPROVED EFFECT - doubles effects. [POTIONMAKING KIT OF CRAFT (POTIONS) OF IMPROVED EFFECT] * Status condition: N/A * A set of mortar, pestle, knife, cutting board, measuring spoons, and pliers. * SPECIAL: Reduces time needed by 1% per ingredient processed with this kit. * SPECIAL: CRAFT (POTIONS) - reduces original DC of a (POTIONS) check by 4. * SPECIAL: IMPROVED EFFECT - doubles effects. [RING OF CRAFT (POTIONS) OF IMPROVED EFFECT] x2 * Status condition: N/A * A silver ring, sized for a young girl. * SPECIAL: CRAFT (POTIONS) - reduces original DC of a (POTIONS) check by 4. * SPECIAL: IMPROVED EFFECT - doubles effects. [SPOON OF CRAFT (POTIONS) OF IMPROVED EFFECT] * Status condition: N/A * A spoon. * SPECIAL: CRAFT (POTIONS) - reduces original DC of a (POTIONS) check by 4. * SPECIAL: IMPROVED EFFECT - doubles effects. Equipment not yet summoned (because it would cost over 1000 MP): [FUME HOOD] (and possibly OF CRAFT (POTIONS) OF IMPROVED EFFECT]) * A local ventilation device designed to limit exposure to hazardous / toxic fumes / vapours / dusts by using suction to remove the above from working area. If working on potions of DC 104 or lower, Homura can swap out the spoon for [SPOON OF GREATER CHANCE] ih order to attempt a roll with a lesser chance of critical failure. This enables her to continue gaining skill towards higher levels of grandmastery. Recipes Category:Skills Category:Arts and Crafts Skills Category:Passive Skills